Kururu's Confession
by trashcanfilledwithfrogs
Summary: Kururu confesses his love to his Corporal and tells him how he feels, how will he take it? (KuruGaru) Rated M for...HOT STEAMY FROGGY...FROGS... Contains strong verbal abuse.


Kururu began his day like any other, waking up on his bed; in his lab, with a strange orange stain on his bed sheets. Not even he knew what they were. He assumed all those years they had simply just been a Curry stain, but; he didn't know that for sure. It had been there for as long as he can remember. "Nyeah!" The Smelly Curry frog stretched from his abode, grabbing a coat, and covering himself up; as it was the early hours of the day, and he wanted to stay warm. It got cold down in the lab sometimes. He got up out of bed with a stretch of his back, as he daintily dropped down from his bed, walking toward the door to his lab. His cute little Keronian feet tapping against the ground, making the little walking sound that they do.

He rushed to do so, to get to higher ground, thus allowing him to get to a warmer room. He entered the Kitchen, one of the few rooms in the Hinata house with heating, ensuring that he didn't wither up in the; cold, early hours of the day, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted his Corporal, his Senpai. The one he had fantasized about since he joined the Keron Army. Corporal Giroro.

"K-Kururu?" deep manly voice arose from nearby, startling the Scientist, assuming that he was asleep.

Kururu raised a hand and placed it behind his head, in embarrassment. "Kukuku-" said the Sergeant Major, in surprise.

"What the heck are ya' doin' out here at a time like this?.. The moon is at its peak, It's gotta' be around 4 O'Clock, this time o' year.."

"I got woken up by the weather, Giroro~" The sergeant major said, with an inflection. As to state the obvious in a jokey manor. "I thought a Corporal such as yourself who stays outside all day and night would understand as much. Kuku~"

"Hmph-" The Red Keronian scoffed "I guessed as much...I'm guessing you're not plannin' on heading back to bed anytime soon, are ya'?" He gave the scientist an impatient look of anger as he didn't want to be disturbed much more, as he had already been woken up once by him.

"Nah- Kuku- you know me too well, don't cha' Se-n-pa-i?～" The Yellow Keronian spelt out, stating the obvious as he felt his life flash before his eyes; just how little progress they had made during their time on Pekopon, how much love he had felt for the hot headed corporal, and how it had gone to waste, by him keeping it all in the dark. He felt as though this time... he'd try and do something outside of the box.

"Hey Giroro?-... Predict this!" He said as he got on his hands and knees and a tear went down his eyes as he confessed his undying love for this Corporal. "Giroro, I don't know how to tell you this, but... ever since I joined the platoon... ever since I laid eyes on you I've admired you... my emotions seeming to come from afar, but my physical presence so near... My emotions never seeming to show, to come out to you; no matter how much I've wanted to tell you over the years, I've never been able to confess my true love Giroro. I-... I love you!" He said as he got up and pounced toward him, tacking him down onto the floor, making Giroro hit his head on the floor. "W-What the heck?!" He said as he tried to push Kururu off him "You're delusional Kururu! You don't love me, you haven't ever showed it in the years we've been together" He said in a spiteful tone.

"If you had ever truly had fucking feelings for me, then why didn't ya' god damn say so, when you know I've got my eyes on Natsumi, huh? The girl who'll never love me back?"

"You woulda' said something by now, I know you Kururu, but ya' didn't. You're tired, your delusional. Let me go, you stupid mad scientist you!" He grabbed both of Kururu's arms, pulled them away from him and kicked him away from him, walking back into his tent and zipping up, stopping Kururu from be able to enter his Corporal's bedroom.

Kururu lay there on the ground, in shock... shock that the one person he had ever in all of his life confessed his love to, to just throw him away like that, and to deny that he had ever truly loved him all together, calling him a liar.

He curled up and cried, smacking his head down on the dirty grassy garden floor below him, shaking and saying his lover's name "G-Giroro... w-why?..." he sobbed into the grass "Why d-don't you believe me... you just love that Natsumi girl, don't ya' that's what it is, you can't accept my love because YOU'RE blind. You're the one who's blinded by love ya' old Corporal you! He kicked Giroro's tent in anger, before hurting his foot and started walking back to his bed, crying and shaking in pain and emotional distress.

He kept on hitting himself, hating his very existence and how he could have been so foolish as to think that Giroro would show the same feelings that he had for him.

He tried to sleep, despite the emotions that were deep inside of him, grabbing some pills on his desk with a quick swipe to put him to sleep as he couldn't bare to stay conscious and deal with the pain he was in.

After taking the pills he lay there in his cold bed, crying, holding his foot, his chest, shivering, his vision going blurry as he shook his head from the stress that he had built in. He started to feel weaker and weaker as time went by. His thoughts disappearing and fading away, calming him down... before he knew it he was laying there... unconscious on his bed, his pillows wet and damp from all of the tears that he drew onto them from his eyes.

The next day he rose from his bed, feeling even shittier than before; barely being able to move a muscle in his body, possibly being a side-effect of the pills that he had taken, and also the stress from the night before.

But one thing was for certain, and that was that it was warmer.

"H-how long have I been out of it?" He questioned himself, struggling to keep his eyes open as he lay there motionless. Feeling the worst he had ever been in a long time, during his time in the A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon.

Thirty minutes passed of him laying there, trying to keep himself awake, despite the lack of energy left in his body at the time. At this point he was a little more awake than before. He knew what he had to do, and rolled himself out of bed, landing on his side, hurting his hip; yet again another pain in his body, but... at least he was out of bed, he thought to himself "G-gh..shit.. Fuck.." He rubbed the pain as he pushed himself up off the floor, trying to stand up and walk toward his desk to get on his computer. Feeling that he couldn't possibly go and talk to Giroro in his current state.

Anyways, it wasn't just Kururu that was in a bad state of mind...Giroro was already pissed off at him the night prior, for being rudely woken up at such a time.

He flipped on his computer screen and checked his Cameras to check on what the rest of the platoon were doing at this time of day, as well as what time it was. The clock read 16:00...4PM?... had he really been asleep that long?...he pondered.

"Fuck" I bet Giroro's told the rest of them. I bet the entire platoon is pissed at me, and are laughing at me, and... huh? Keroro's doing his chores as usual... and Giroro's in his Tent...

He squinted his eyes, trying to look at what the hot headed corporal was doing in his tent, he noticed movement from inside of his tent, of a peculiar motion, which had to be one of two things.

Either one, he was shining his prized weapons, or on the other he was polishing his "gun"... Kururu crawled on his hands and knees, trying to get over to the door of his lab, his hands felt heavy as he could barely move, but kept on pushing onward, trying to stand up and reach to the door and go talk to Giroro.

As the "Oji-San" Kururu got up and waddled on over to the door, he pondered to himself "That Corporal is gonna' pay for messing with my heart... for playing with my heart, my emotions, my love. He can play with my emotions, but playing with my heart is another thing which I can not bare to take lightly, especially when I show it so rarely" He opened his eyes wide, and pulled out one of his pre-heated bowls of "Special Keronian Curry" to wake himself up. His veins throbbed, his muscles shook, he started panting heavily as he sweat out, his mind racing and his body pumped with adrenalin from the special mixture. He grabbed the door to his lab and almost broke it off the hinge, pulling it back so violently. "Kuku- Oh that Corporal is gonna' wish he had loved me. When I show him the real meaning of a Sergeant Major. Kukuku-" he grinned his usual wide smiled grin, heading up the elevator and up to Keroro's room, which was vacant; as the Goofball was about the house doing chores.

He wandered on out of the basement, into the main room of the house. Peering over at his tent from the kitchen door. "He's gonna' get a nasty suprise, when I get my hands on that silly little Keronian- Kuku" He ambled on over to the Kitchen door, sliding his hand over the top of the tent, pulling down the zip from the outside, which is something that should never be done.

To his amazement, he saw the hothead doing the unspeakable. You guessed it...he was shining his..."gun"

Kururu stood there, trembling as he watched his once beloved Corporal sit there, looking at a picture of Natsumi and hold his "meat" in place, looking back at Kururu in shock "W-What the fuck?!" The Corporal said in anger.

"You're so naive, you know that Giroro?...She's never going to love you- Kuーkuku" He said with a smirk on his face, trying not to show the true anger within...for now. "Shut. Your god damn mouth, brat! You've always gotta' be so smug, d-don't ya?.." he said, sounding both angry and nervous at the same time.

"Oh shut it Giroro, I'm sick of this, I was going to say it's either me or her, but you've obviously made that very Clear I can see."

He gave Giroro a slap on the face and strutted off, sobbing in anger and anguish. Feeling misery fill his life as he knew he could never feel love again.

He wandered on over to the Monooki outside, and grabbed his Flying saucer, looking Giroro in the face as he flew off into the sky, sobbing soft "Ku's" into the sky; as the Flying Saucer weaved around the sky, unable to follow a straight line, due to his clumsy hand-eye co-ordination and his eyesight going blurry.

He flew around Tokyo for a good half an hour, before reaching the outskirts, where nothing much could be seen, other than a small abandoned Izakaya, with a name on the top reading "Torihei"... "Hm.. must be some abandoned bar of some sorts... Kuku-... I know what'll cheer me up... lets start some mischief" he thought in his head before loudly exclaiming "Kukuku" out loud.

Much to his Suprise, the Izakaya only looked run-down from the rooftop, because the owner hadn't done much work on the roof in years, the inside however looked refurnished. Like where the upper-class people of Pekopon would go when they wanted to get wasted and blow their money on heavy drinks.

What came even more to a surprise to Kururu was the fact that Giroro's Older brother was there in the Bar, in camouflage of cause. "Kuku-" He thought to himself "He must be on Holiday to PekoponーI don't usually see him down here, especially not this time of year, it's usually to hot out for him.. what gives?"..he thought, in his mischievous inner-mind voice.

He seems awfully beat-up, an' tired , almost like he was in a rough fight prior, and it seemed as though he came here just to get away from it all. At least, that's my guess anyway.

"Garu-Kuーn?~" whispered the sneaky yellow keron from from underneath the table. "H-Huh?! What the heck!" Snapped the Corporal's brother in surprise, when he noticed the younger Keronian, looking up at him from under the table, with...hypnotic glasses, that would almost put him to sleep if he stared at them too long in his current state.

"K- Hiccup Kururu?... that you?.." he began to feel forward toward the Yellow keronian's head to feel if he was hallucinating, dreaming; or... if what he had seen before his eyes was really true. "In the blood and flesh "Oni-Chan~...Kuku-" He gave the Older Keronian a wink, before proceeding in sliding next to him, on the seat adjacent.

"I haven't seen ya' in years, ol' man- Kuku.. What on Keron might you be doing down here in Tokyo, this evening?... and at an Azakaiya at that?".

The Purple Keronian looked down, toward the table, swaying from left to right, thinking about his life on Keron and why he had came down here in the first place. He let out a sigh of irritance as he thought back to his wife, Pururu on Keron; and how their marriage wasn't going according to plan.

"L-..lets j-just say.. My wife hasn't been the happiest little frog, as of recent... she's treatin' me totally different to when we first got together..." He banged down on the table in-front of him, making a large thud sound "she's been showin' me less and less love, and as of lately...I feel like I'm the one puttin' in all the effort...as a plea for help, I-.. decided I'd head off to Pekopon, to see if she really cares... when she finds me missing, she'll... hopefully call, ask where I am and... want me b-back... I-..hope.."

Kururu stared at the Older Keronian, in awe and interest as to how he too could be having a problem with their lover.

"Y'know, Garuru-.." The young little scientist started "I've been having a similar problem myself...The.. Keron I've loved for all these years, he-...lets just say he's rather polish his guns to someone else, and cares more about her then a stupid frog like me...He thinks my 'love' all these years has just been a mere lie, and that it's just me being delusional... Kuku-..if only he knew.." He sulked.

Garuru placed a hand upon the yellow Keronian's shoulder and asked "Say, you wouldn't happen to be talkin' about my brother would ya'?... he's the only Keronian I know of who spends all day shinin' his guns, all the other weapons I see around Keron just look like they've been layin' there for centuries, all warn out and tarnished."

Kururu blushed light orange. "I-...I mean...Maybe-" Garuru placed a finger over Kururu's mouth, shushing him, making him go quiet "Shh- I had a feeling...Giroro 's often spoken about you when he comes to visit. "Hmph-" He smirked "He said you acted...oddly around him, calling him yer' 'senpaiー"...Seems kinda' cute, in a way... The older Keronian lifted up Kururu's chin, looking into his eyes. "Giroro can be a real bitch sometimes... and a heartless one at that..H-Hiccup!" Y-y'should take me back to your place, champ- I'll t-treat ya' right.." He said, stroking Kururu's cheek, sensually; clearly affected by the Alcohol, as Garuru wasn't usually this physically affectionate, especially to a Friend of his brothers, he respected him too much to do such a thing.

"P-...personal..space, Garuru!" The yellow frog said, backing up; sounding flustered by his touches. He seemed at a lack of words, for what his brother had just said. Kururu had hardly drunk, and wasn't affected at all. Despite not drinking much, and having a shy exterior, he was quite the heavyweight when it came to drinking.

"Eh, Just...try not to get too Handsy. Oni-chan～..Kuku-" Kururu said with a smirk on his face as he knew Giroro's brother was already starting to get Handsy, making Kururu tingle inside, as he shivered with goosebumps.

Kururu took the older brother's hand and dragged him out of the Izakaya, leading him outside to Kururu's Flying Saucer. Kururu held his brother on his back, lifting him up, shuddering at the weight of his Senpai's older brother ontop of him, as if holding two of himself; the strong lightweight scientist couldn't carry his brother very far, due to the weight of him, not only that but Kururu had no idea where exactly he had flown off to, or in what direction that Hinata House was from their current location, Kururu decided to land by a nearby bridge and crawl his stubby little legs underneath, leading Garuru's hand over to the shadows, as it was night time by the time they got to this bridge, Kururu grabbed a nearby blanket that someone else had left there and laid down on the floor, shivering in the cold rough winds of the Autumn night.

"K-..Kuu..ku..." the youngest said as he shivered under the bed sheets, looking up toward Garuru.

"You cold, buddy?.." Garuru said, looking down toward Kururu, not seeming to be bothered by the winds, as he sat down next to him.

"I suppose I could.. warm ya' up, if need be-.." He said, panting heavily at the younger one.

Kururu's eyes widened, his body feeling mixture of shock, amazement and fright as this idea sprung from Garuru's mouth. "H-how were you, planning on doing that; big guy?-" Kururu said, giving into the senpai's brother's looks as a sweat dripped down his head and his heart beat increased, feeling his erection grow down below, he decided to pull his brother in closer, wanting attention and wanting it now; from the manly corporal's brother.

"I can't wait any longer, damnit. Give it to me already!" Kururu demanded, holding Garuru's butt, slapping it roughly and pulling Garuru's hips roughly toward him, grinding his brother's slit against Kururu's.

Garuru moaning out, sliding off the Scientist's glasses, revealing his big green eyes, looking into his own, intimately, almost as though it was something Kururu had always wanted and he was finally getting.

For the first time in forever; Kururu was getting what he wanted, whether or not the A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon liked it or not.

The Sergeant Major started kissing gently at Garuru's lips, tasting the alcohol on his lips as he slid on into his mouth, making Garuru his; sucking softly on his tongue and wrapping his legs tightly around the Purple frog's hips, Kururu laying on his back, with his butt in the air; Garuru laying ontop of him as his member started to grow and slide up next to Kururu's own slit, the older brother instinctively positioning himself at Kururu's behind and grabbing the grass around him, to keep his grip as he thrusted roughly up into the inexperienced Curry frog, Garuru moaned out loudly as a sensation filled his cock and his mouth and tongue were filled with a strong thick taste of Curry from their home planet, making his body tense up and shake as he licked around the Scientist's mouth, suckling and slurping around, wanting to taste as much of him as possible, needing that sweet and sour curry flavoring on and inside of his mouth, the liquids dribbling and sizzling down Garuru's sweaty mouth.

As Kururu felt his asshole spread for the first time in forever, he urged the older one to take it easy "G-Garuru! E-easy damnit!.. I might say I like it rough, but...Not in there... n-not the first time...

Garuru ignored his requests and couldn't make out what the younger boy was saying, and reliped with a simple "Huh?.. what's that spurt?.. speed up?..ya' like it rough?.. a feisty one we are here, aren't we. My-my.." he said as he bit into Kururu's neck roughly and felt his cock start to throb inside of the younger one's butthole, wanting to burst and let out his hot seed inside of him. Warming him to the brim.

"I'..I'm close, K-Kuru!.. Ngh!... G-god, you've got a sweet ass-.." he said, shaking in amazement as his whole body tensed up, he felt his cock start to throb and Kururu's butt get tighter and tighter as it constricted around his hard warm cock, the dominant frog's large cock wanting release.

Kururu pushed against (who he envisioned to be) his senpai's thrusts, making the feeling even less bearable as Kururu started to pre-cum over his chest, also demanding release, Panting and moaning his lover's name "G-Giroro!.. I'm gonna' cum, f-fill me damnit, Fill me with your SE!-.." He stopped mid-sentence as a loud mischievous moan emerged from his mouth, as five long hot curry tasting bursts spewed out of the yellow frog's cock, his length throbbing roughly as he did so. The first two bursts landing on his face, on his nose and cheeks, making him shudder, the next burst landing just under his neck, and the last two just got shorter and shorter, until his seed merely dribbled out of the Keronian's tip.

Shortly after Kururu's last burst emerged from his cock the larger frog let the entirety of the length of his member slide roughly into the virgin's tight asshole, as he filled him with his thick hot sticky cream, sliding his tongue into the sergeant major's mouth and sucking roughly on his tongue, to make the feeling even more pleasurable as he burried his cock deep enough into Kururu's butt for him to feel each of the throbs and beats of Garuru's heart pump blood through his cock.

"Heh, I b-bet ya' don't get...treatment like this.. f-from Giroro, do ya' Kururu?.." the Purple Keronian said, holding him tightly for warmth.

"T-Too tight!.. H-hands !" The squirming scientist said as he wriggled about Garuru's hands, before giving in and letting him hold onto him for warmth, after all... it was gonna' be a long cold night.

The following day Kururu got woken up early in the morning by the feeling of Garuru shaking him about on the floor, bloodshot eyes as he had clearly been freaking out moments prior.

"Kururu?! What the heck, w-where the fuck am I?.." The irritated older male growled at Kururu in frustration.

Kururu just crawled under the bedsheets in fear as he couldn't for the life of him remember what happened the night prior. "I-...I don't remember...Forgive me G-garuru... what I do remember is that you mentioned being down here because of some disagreements with Pururu?...A-and that you went here to get away from it all... y-you must've gotten pretty comfortable last nigh, huh?.."

Garuru shuddered and widened his eyes at the younger Keronian as he blushed lightly, his arms shaking lightly, as a smile started to grow on his face, realizing that maybe Kururu wasn't as bad as his younger brother made him out to be, after all; he had gotten close with him once before, maybe he could get close with him again. "H-heh.. maybe you're not so bad after all" he said holding out his hand to Kururu.

"You can't possibly be serious, big guy... I'm nothing more than just a barrel of fun- Kuku.. at least, that's all Keroro ever made me out to be.." He sighed softly, looking down.

Garuru walked on over to him, kneeling down to him in bed, resting a hand on his shoulder in comfort "H-hey.. just caus' your superior says you're full of mischief, doesn't mean you're bad..Heck, I've only seen good in ya'.. I'm more than willing to give ya' a chance, lil guy" he said with a friendly smile on his face "a-anywho.. which way to yer' house?... I've been meanin' to check on my brother for years now!"

Kururu slid on out of bed and pushed himself up on out of bed, yawning; looking around at his environment "Hmm-... perhaps a birds-eye view could help?~" He suggested as he waddled on over to his Flying Saucer and started to fly on up to get a higher view of the city.

With a fresh head, a fresh mind as well as a birds eye view of Tokyo; Kururu could just about make out the outskirts of Tokyo, the railroads that lead out of the city toward Osaka, by following these railroads, he knew this would take him to Tokyo Station. Kururu himself had a rough idea on how to get to his house from there, as Keroro had sometimes snuck on trains with the Pekoponians on a trip somewhere.

Judging from the way the railroads were heading, he could only assume he was on the western Tokyo border. "Hold on tight, Garuru- Kuku" The Yellow frog said, snickering a he started to ride on out toward Tokyo Station, in search for the Hinata House. And after a short fourty minute flight, he arrived at Tokyo Station; the Hinata House in Sight.

Garuru's grip loosened around Kururu's body as he started to lower the saucer to the ground out the front of the Hinata house.

"Garuru, be careful back there!" Kururu said, panicked as he felt Garuru's grip loosen, him falling backwards onto the ground from sleep deprivation. Luckily Kururu was close enough to the ground so it didn't make much of a difference, Garuru landing softly onto some soft grass, banging his head on the ground, caused him to let out a cry of pain, alerting Giroro to their position.

The Red Soldier jumped out the side of the house to their location, holding a gun up at them, exclaiming "Intruders! Put down your weapons and y-.. huh?!.. Kururu?.. is that you?.." Giroro Questioned, changing to a much softer and serious voice.

Seconds passed, the awkward silence filling the air as Kururu was too shocked to say anything.

The Daruma walking up to the younger frog, a tear dropping from his eye as he got on his knees in front of Kururu, lowering his weapon. "I, I thought about what you said those few nights ago.. about... Natsumi 'n all.. an'... as much as I hate to admit it..yer' right... I don't have a chance with her. I've spent all these years with my emotions bottled up that.. I'm afraid if I ever did tell her, I'd be instantly rejected. I'd be lost, broken, distraught, I couldn't live with myself if I ever let that happen to me.. and... I- wanna' give you a shot... little guy"

Kururu stood there for a moment, raising a hand up to his mouth to let out a quiet, subtle "ku-.."..."You mean it, old man?.. how can I know you're not just playing with my feelings, huh?.."

The Old Soldier had enough of this and raised his head, stood up; looked him straight in the eyes for a breif moment before letting out a sigh and kissing the youngest on the lips, looking into his eyes and blushing softly.

Just at this moment, Giroro's older brother got up off the floor and saw the two frogs gazing into one another's eyes, tilting his head to one side. "Heh, well-well...Giroro, looks like you did find yourself a partner after all these years, eh?.. hehe".

Giroro froze in place, not able to move as he heard this voice coming from his brother. Panting heavily in place, slowly taking in what was happening. "I-..." Giroro started, looking into Kururu's eyes as he sweat.

"Y-yeah.. I did find a partner, J-jealous?.." He said, nervously. Embarrassed to have been put in this position.

"Heh, and here I thought you didn't like men, little bro-... Guess I was wrong about ya'" Garuru winked at his little brother.

Kururu whispered softly toward Giroro, with a smug tone in his voice "You're a terrible Liar, Giroro-Senpai~..But I wanna' see how long you can keep this little charade going-"


End file.
